Poema
by aniely
Summary: E um poema pode sim levar a morte... A morte por um amor totalmente proibido!


**Poema**

_E lá estava você_

_E lá estava seu sorriso_

_Estava sua essência_

_E lá eu não existia_

_E lá você não me via_

_Por que não precisava de mim_

_Vejo-te andando por aí_

_Com todas elas_

_Todos eles_

_Vejo você fazendo com os outros_

_O que gostaria que fizesse comigo_

_Mas eu não existo aonde gostaria_

_E lá esta você_

_Com seus amigos, namorada_

_Sem mim_

_E lá esta você_

_Na sua perfeita vida de torta de maça_

_Nada verdadeira, certo?_

_E aqui estou eu_

_Imaginado como seria_

_Estar lá com você!_

_(Just)_

**Colo o poema, discretamente, no painel de poemas da escola e rezo pra que você leia, mesmo eu sabendo que você não sabe quem sou.**

**Saio de perto e me escondo atrás da parede. Vejo você vindo. O painel fica do lado da sala em que você vai agora. Você para com seus amigos na frente do painel. Todos estão sorrindo. Você para de sorrir e lê o poema. O meu poema.**

**-O que é isso? – um de seus amigos pergunta.**

**Você não responde, apenas retira o papel do painel e guarda no bolso da calça, dobradinho. Olha pra trás e eu posso jurar que você olhou pra mim. Você sorri. Você volta a olhar pra seus amigos que estão falando com você. Você concorda com um aceno de cabeça e entra na sala.**

**Você gostou! Eu sei que você gostou!**

**Encosto-me na parede e respiro fundo. Fecho os olhos lembrando do sorriso que pude jurar que foi pra mim. Sorrio. Nisso o sinal toca. Atrasado! Corro em direção ao meu armário, pego o que é necessário e corro pra sala de aula. Mas o sorriso ainda esta em meu rosto. Você o viu, você o leu, você me viu, você sorriu!**

Mais um poema que gostei. Sempre tem poemas novos. Sempre! Em todas as aulas que tenho nesta sala paro pra olhar os poemas novos e sempre apenas um muda. Duas vezes na semana a tal pessoa troca o poema. Tal de _Just_.

-O que era aquilo que você 'tava lendo? – minha namorada pergunta.

-Poema... – respondo baixo, pois o professor esta olhando pra gente.

-Desde quando gosta de poemas? – ela também cochicha.

-Desde sempre... – falo sem olhá-la.

-Que gay! – ela disse dando uma leve risadinha no final.

-Idiota!

Ajeito-me na cadeira e paro de falar com ela, mesmo com ela me chamando. Gay! Que raiva! Porque as pessoas simplesmente não entendem que gosto de poemas? Isso me torna gay por quê? Depois eu mostro pra essa vadia o quão homem eu sou quando estiver fodendo ela!

O sinal toca anunciando o encerramento das aulas. Graça a Deus ou seja lá o que for! Junto meu material e saio da sala sem olhar na cara da minha namorada e sem falar com meus amigos. Corro direto ao meu armário.

Quando chego ao meu armário tem uma folha de caderno colado na porta. A pego na mão para ler:

_Seus olhos poderiam guiar minha vida?_

_Sua boca poderia ser meu único vicio?_

_Seu corpo minha perdição?_

_Você poderia ser meu?_

_Não..._

_Você não pode me ver_

_Não pode me ouvir_

_Não estou aqui pra você_

_Não..._

_Seria errado_

_Seria sujo_

_Seria nojento_

_Você me odiaria_

_Iríamos para o inferno_

_Não..._

_Você nunca o faria_

_Não me ve de tal forma_

_Simplesmente não sou importante_

_Não..._

_Não vou mentir não sentir_

_Não te desejar_

_Pois bem, amo-te_

_(Just)_

**Vejo-o vindo em minha direção. Estou encostado em seu carro. Ele sorri pra mim e entra no carro. Faço o mesmo. Ele começa a dirigir. Está serio de mais. Será que está bravo? Bravo comigo?**

**-Tudo bem? – pergunto pra ele.**

**-Tudo! – responde sério. O que houve?**

**-Me conta o que aconteceu, mano?**

**-Não aconteceu nada, ta legal? – ele diz sem ao menos olhar pra mim.**

**-Foi algo que eu fiz? – pergunto olhando para minhas próprias mãos.**

**-Não!**** – ****ele****bufa**** – ****Foi****o****que****o****tal****de**_Just_**fez!**

**-O... O que ele fez? – o olho temeroso.**

**-Uma declaração estúpida de amor em forma de poesia! – soca o volante e eu me encolho no banco. Sim, foi algo que eu fiz... Ele suspira - Esquece! Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Desculpe-me! – finalmente olha pra mim.**

**-Tudo bem! – abaixo a cabeça.**

**Não. Não esta tudo bem. Ele me odeia. Sente nojo de mim. Esta com raiva de mim e nem sabe. Espero que ele nunca descubra quem sou eu. Não agüentaria que ele sentisse raiva de mim sabendo que sou eu. Se já dói assim, imagina com ele sabendo? Perdoa-me, mano...**

**-Serio, eu não quis te magoar! – ele fala, de repente, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo. Olho pra ele – Você não tem nada a ver com meus problemas, é só um garoto! – suspira.**

**Só um garoto? É assim que me vê? Como um garoto? Uma criança? Aperto meus olhos com força com a cabeça abaixada, segurando a maldita vontade de chorar. Você esta acabando comigo...**

**O carro para e você desce, pega nossas malas no banco de trás e sai, entrando em casa. Só então me deixo chorar fechado dentro do seu carro. Seu cheiro ainda esta aqui. Ergo as pernas e as abraço. Eu te odeio porque te amo...**

**-Sam, não vai vir? – você grita da porta de casa.**

**Enxugo rapidamente minhas lágrimas e pigarreio, não quero que minha voz saia chorosa.**

**-Já vou! – grito de volta.**

**-Vem logo! – nisso ele volta pra dentro e fecha a porta.**

Qual o problema do Sam? Será que ainda 'ta magoado porque eu o tratei mal? Qual é? Eu 'tava de cabeça quente. Depois de ler uma declaração de amor poetizada qualquer um fica assim. Principalmente quando tem quase certeza de que quem escreveu é homem. Por Deus, eu recebi uma declaração de homem!

-Tudo bem, querido? – minha mãe pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

-Claro! – sorrio pra ela.

-Dean... – ela me olha desconfiada. Não tem como esconder nada dessa mulher, cara.

-Mãe, é que recebi um poema aí, acho que de um outro cara, dizendo que me ama – contei a ela.

-Está confuso por que...

-Por que eu recebi, tecnicamente falando, uma cantada de outro cara. Mãe, isso é repugnante!

-Dean...

-Repugnante? – Sam pergunta cortando a mãe, está parado frente à porta de entrada da sala.

-Sam, "vaza" daqui! – eu digo irritado.

-O que é repugnante? – ele pergunta se aproximando.

-Sam, eu e Dean estamos conversando, por favor... – a mãe diz calma.

-Mas mãe... – ela fica séria – O que vocês acham repugnante?

-O maldito poema gay que recebi! – digo com raiva me levantando do sofá.

Ele abaixa a cabeça e fica um tempo parado. Então, do nada, corre escada acima. Volto a me sentar e olho pra minha mãe. Ela ainda esta olhando pra escada que Sam subiu.

-Mãe... – chamo.

-Dean, você precisa ser mais paciente e flexível, meu filho – ela suspira e se levanta do sofá – Vou falar com Sam...

-Não acha melhor eu ir falar com ele? Acho que ele 'ta assim porque fui duro com ele – digo ficando de pé.

-Não! O que vou falar com ele é particular... Porque não vai comer alguma coisa?

Concordo com ela e sigo até a cozinha. O que será que o Sam tem? Anda sentimental de mais... Às vezes até parece que eu tenho uma irmã em vez de irmão.

**Jogo-me na cama e abraço o travesseiro dele... Começo a chorar. Odeio Dean Winchester! Odeio! Idiota, porco, canalha sem coração! Depois vem com aquele papo de irmão mais velho querendo me agradar. Qual é Dean? Eu quero que você me ame...**

**-Sam... – alguém bate da porta e entra em seguida.**

**-Me deixa em paz... – digo com a cara afundada no travesseiro.**

**-Foi você quem escreveu o tal poema? – é a mamãe.**

**Ela se senta na beirada da cama e começa a fazer carinho nos meus cabelos, igual ao Dean sempre faz. Acho que ele pegou essa mania com ela.**

**-Que poema? – me finjo de desentendido.**

**-Sam, você precisa confiar em mim. Se esta sentindo algo diferente em relação ao seu irmão, pode me contar!**

**Olho pra ela confuso. Não mãe, eu não posso. Você me odiaria, papai me odiaria se estivesse vivo e, principalmente, Dean me odiaria.**

**-Eu odeio o Dean! Ele é um grosso! – falo voltando a enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro.**

**-Tudo bem, Sam! – ela suspira pesadamente – Eu entendo que não queira me contar – se levanta – Mas eu sei e não te julgo por isso, meu filho.**

**Nisso****ouço****a****porta****do****quarto****se****fechar.****Volto****a****chorar.****Eu****me****odeio.****Sou****nojento****Sou**_repugnante_**.****Sou****tudo****o****que****Dean****não****quer****pra****si.**

**Sento-me na cama, vou até minha mochila e pego meu caderno e estojo. Sento-me novamente na cama e abro na última folha o caderno. Pego o lápis e a borracha de dentro do estojo. Começo a escrever. Isso me faz me sentir melhor.**

**Logo que termino de escrever arranco a folha de caderno. Leio palavra por palavra do que escrevi. Nisso a vontade de chorar volta.**

**-O que ta fazendo? – me assusto e dou um pulo na cama, antes de olhar pra porta e ver que é Dean, agora gargalhando por ter-me assustado.**

**-Idiota! – resmungo.**

**-Vadia! O que é isso na sua mão? – ele aponta pra folha do poema.**

**-Nada!**

**-Me deixa ver!**

**Ele se aproxima de mim e pula sobre a cama. Começa a tentar pegar a folha de minha mão. Faço o possível pra ele não conseguir, mas ele é mais forte que eu.**

Depois de um tempo finalmente consigo pegar a folha da mão de Sam. Fico de pé e começo a lê-la em voz alta, na intenção de deixá-lo bravo.

-_Odeio-te__por__te__amar_

_Odeio-te por não poder de ter_

_Odeio-te!_

_Amo-te dia e noite_

_Amo-te em meus sonhos_

_Amo-te!_

_Você me magoa quando me repudia_

_Você me faz ficar acordado por noites_

_Você não sabe o que faz comigo_

_Odeio-te por te amar_

_E amo-te por ser impossível te odiar_

Quando paro de ler olho indignado para Sam. Só pode ser brincadeira. Ele escreve como aquele tal de _Just_. Deus me diga que Sam não é o tal de Just. Por favor...

-Sam, que meda é essa? – eu pergunto com raiva.

-Eu disse que não era nada!

-Nada? – sorrio sem achar graça – Você é o tal de Just certo? – volto a gargalhar com escárnio – Isso explica porque você ficou triste no carro quando eu falei mal do poema e porque pirou lá embaixo quando eu disse que isso era repugnante!

-Dean...

-CALA A BOCA! – grito – Cala a maldita da tua boca! – falo um pouco mais baixo – Eu não acredito Sam... Por Deus, nós somos irmãos!

-Mas eu te amo...

-NÃO! – grito novamente – Não me ama porra alguma! – nego com a cabeça - Pelo menos não dessa forma nojenta e suja!

-Pára de falar assim! – ele começa a chorar.

-É a verdade Samuel Campbel Winchester! Isso é nojento, errado! – nego com a cabeça – Eu to com nojo de você, Sam. NOJO! – grito a ultima palavra.

-Dean, por favor, pára... – ele disse suplicante e eu seguro a vontade de bater nele.

-Minha vontade era de bater em você, Sam! Bater até você parar com essa boiolagem – amasso a folha que tenho em mão e jogo nele – Taca fogo nessa merda! – dou as costas, mas volto a olhar pra ele – E, se quiser, se joga no fogo junto!

**-Dean... – eu digo suplicante. Por favor, pára de dizer essas coisas.**

**Ele me da às costas e começa a caminhar para sair do quarto.**

**-Você quer que eu morra? – pergunto baixo quando ele gira a maçaneta da porta.**

**Ele se vira pra mim. Olha-me com nojo, repulsa. Eu preferia morrer a ter que ver esse olhar vindo dele direcionado a mim. Preferia morrer!**

**-Se isso for fazer você parar de tanta viadagem. Prefiro um irmão morto a gay e incestuoso!**

**Nisso ele sai do quarto batendo a porta com força. Encolho-me na cama chorando. Ele quer que eu morra. Ele quer que eu morra.**

"... _prefiro__um__irmão__morto..._".

**Ele me prefere morto? Dean me odeia não é? Odeia-me com todas as forças que possa ter. A pessoa que mais amo no mundo me odeia. Mas, talvez, se eu fizer o que ele quer ele não me odeie tanto. Talvez seja feliz... E é isso o que eu mais quero, mais do que respirar, mais do que viver, eu quero que ele seja imensamente feliz. Quero que ele não me odeie.**

**Puxo o caderno para o meu colo, pego a caneta e começo a escrever com a mão tremula. Esse vai ser meu último poema. Meu poema de despedida. Se Dean me quer morto, ele vai me ter morto.**

**Termino de escrever e o leio. Depois rasgo a folha e a dobro no meio. Escrevo o nome de Dean na folha e mais alguma coisa. Deixo-a na cama dele e saio do quarto. Vou até o banheiro.**

**Tranco-me no banheiro e respiro fundo. Olho-me no espelho. Estou horrível. Horrível por amar. Então me lembro de um dos trechos do poema que escrevi, o último trecho:**

_Odeio-te por te amar_

_E amo-te por ser impossível te odiar_

**Repito-o pra mim mesmo, me olhando no espelho. Respiro fundo. Lavo o rosto, em seguida o seco. Agora Dean, aqui, eu vou realizar o teu último desejo relacionado a mim. Vou te fazer feliz de alguma forma, pra, pelo menos assim, minha vida ter valido a pena.**

**Respiro fundo mais uma vez. Por que é preciso ter tanta coragem? Vou até a banheira e começa a enchê-la. Enquanto isso, tiro lentamente cada peça de roupa que uso, vai ser como um banho. E, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais louco parece ser o que vou fazer. Mas bem que dizem, o amor deixa as pessoas loucas.**

**É, estou louco por amor, louco por amar o meu irmão mais velho, louco por amar você Dean.**

Desci as escadas correndo e caminhei até a porta de saída da casa. Mas antes de poder sair, minha mãe me segurou. Olhei pra ela. Estou segurando as lágrimas. Ela me abraça e eu não agüento mais, começo a chorar, feito criança, em seu ombro.

-Eu ouvi a gritaria... – ela diz – Você foi muito duro com ele, é só um garoto.

-Mãe, ele me ama. Ama-me como homem e não como irmão.

-E o que você vai fazer? Odiá-lo a tua vida inteira? Ele ainda é teu irmão, Dean – afasta um pouco pra olhar em meus olhos.

-E é esse o problema. Ele é meu irmão! Meu irmãozinho mais novo que eu jurei proteger...

-E que agora você o magoou como nunca fez antes.

-Mãe... – abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado.

-Não tem coisa pior do que você ouvir da pessoa que ama que a mesma tem nojo de você.

-Mãe, eu...

-Eu sei, Dean – ela havia me interrompido – Sei que disse aquilo por dizer, na hora da raiva, mas agora precisa concertar seus erros. Precisa subir lá em cima e conversar com Sam, achar alguma solução.

-E qual seria? – me sentia perdido, culpado, sozinho, vazio...

-Eu não sei querido... – ela enxuga minhas últimas lágrimas com a mão – O que seu coração diz? – ela leva sua mão, a mesma que enxugou minhas lágrimas, ao meio do meu peito – O que ele diz hum?

-Que eu fui um cretino filho da mãe com o Sammy... – abaixo a cabeça – E que devo pedir desculpas a ele, implorar se for necessário – ergo a cabeça e fito os olhos claros de minha mãe – Qualquer coisa que o faça ter certeza de que eu não o odeio e não sinto nojo dele.

-O que você sente meu amor?

-Eu o amo... – abaixo a cabeça, envergonhado.

-Não sinta vergonha do que sente querido – volto a olhar pra ela. Existe mãe mais incrível que a minha? – Agora suba lá em cima, abrace seu irmão e o faço te perdoar, custe o que custar! – ela sorriu no final da frase.

-Sim senhora! – digo sorrindo também.

Nisso solto o abraço e subo correndo até o nosso quarto. Quando entro não encontro mais Sam.

-Sam? – chamo indo até sua cama.

Quando paro próxima a cama dele, percebo que tem algo na minha. Aproximo e pego a folha dobrada. Leio o que está escrito:

_Dean... Com amor... Seu Sammy..._

Sinto meu peito apertar com tais palavras. Sammy, que merda você fez? Abro a folha e começo a ler:

_Amor..._

_Sentimento maluco que aparece do nada_

_Pra nunca mais sair_

_Amor..._

_Coisa louca que sinto aqui dentro_

_Toda vez que olho pra ti_

_Amor..._

_Palavra pequena_

_Com grande significado_

_Amor..._

_Isso é você pra mim_

_Meu amor_

_E é por ti, querido que vou_

_Que vou realizar teu último desejo a mim direcionado_

_Que vou fazer o que me pediu_

_Que não vou te envergonhar_

_Fazer-te sofrer_

_Por ti amor_

_Que agora vou_

_Vou para longe de corpo_

_Mas meu coração estará sempre contigo_

_Meu amor..._

Quando termino de ler sinto meu coração despedaçado, meus olhos se enchendo de água. Sento-me na cama, pois minhas pernas não me agüentam mais. Sam, por favor, apareça e me diga que você não fez o que acho que você fez.

-SAM! – grito.

Logo me levanto da cama e saio correndo pelo corredor. Olho no quarto da mãe e ele não esta, corro até o banheiro. A porta esta trancada. Começo a bater e gritar o nome do meu irmãozinho desesperadamente. Sem resposta. Afasto-me um pouco da porta e a arrombo.

Quando entro encontro às roupas dele jogada no chão. Não, por favor... Aproximo-me lentamente da banheira e...

-SAM! – grito me jogando de joelhos ao lado da banheira – SAM! – puxo o corpo dele pra fora da água – Acorda Sammy... – digo o chacoalhando – Sam... – o abraço – Por favor, meu amor, volta pra mim... – afasto o abraço para olhar nos seus olhos fechados... – SAM! – grito voltando a abraçá-lo chorando desesperadamente – SAMMY!

-O que houve queri... Ah meu Deus! – senti minha mãe pegando ele dos meus braços - Sammy... – ela também se ajoelha ao meu lado e começa a chorar.

-Mãe, me perdoe... – eu digo chorando abraçando Sam e ela. Ela não responde.

Eu fecho meus olhos com força e abraço mais os dois. Sam... Parece que algo dentro de mim morreu algo muito importante. Parece que levei um tiro na alma e não consigo sangrar. Eu sou um assassino! Matei meu irmão, indiretamente, mas matei!

-Eu não queria que você morresse de verdade, Sammy... – digo contra a pele nua e molhada dele – Eu nunca quis. Eu te amo me perdoa! SAM!

Quando o papai morreu não doeu tanto assim. Não pareceu que meu coração foi arrancado do peito e pisoteado, várias e várias vezes. Não pareceu que eu tinha morrido junto.

-Sammy... – digo já sem voz, de tanto gritar – Sam... Eu te amo...

_Odeio-te por te amar_

_E amo-te por ser impossível de odiar..._


End file.
